It Takes a Genius to be a Failure
by AzNerAc
Summary: Piper Callaghan is pretty, smart and mysterious. When she arrives at the BAU, she feels like she's finally succeeded, she's run from her past and is ready is to enter back into the world after disappearing for 15 years. There was one thing Piper didn't count on is that while she was gone, she was missed, ALOT.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hi I'm Piper Callaghan. I'm here for an interview. Where should I go?"

"Um, probably to Hotch's office."

"I have no idea where I'm going, I was almost too afraid to ask you." Piper laughed nervously.

"I can take you there."

"Thank you so much."

He led her to Hotch's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hotch, Piper is here for an interview."

"Oh, I'm sorry I should have had someone there to meet you."

"It's not a big deal." Piper smiled nervously, then bit her lip feeling dorky.

"You can sit here."

"Thanks by the way for helping me out." She turned to him.

"It was no problem."

"I didn't even ask your name."

"I'm Spencer, Spencer Reid."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

2 months later...

"Everyone, I would like to introduce a new member of the team, Piper Callaghan." Hotch said in his usual, rather monotone voice. Piper smiled shyly. He ushered Piper to sit down.

"Also, we have a new case today. In Clearwater Florida a 25 year old woman named Quinn Richardson was found in the town pool, a place she never frequented. Quinn was afraid of water, as said by her boyfriend. So our job is find out why she was at the pool."

"So we have to find who killed her?" Piper asked cautiously.

"Yes, but there's something odd, Quinn's shoes were left off of her body."

"Interesting." Said Morgan.

"So to Florida we go?" Prentiss said cheerfully.

"Yes, to Florida we go."

**Clearwater, FL**

****"So this is the scene?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Morgan, I know there's not a lot of gore like you are usually into, but it's our job to investigate, so will you stop gaping and get to work?" Prentiss gave him a stern look.

Piper immediatley went to the shoes. The lack of blood and shoes bothered her, also the location. Why would a girl be here if she was afraid of water?

"Hi." It was Spencer, apparently she wasn't the only one interested in the shoes.

"Hi, mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all."

Piper rolled the shoes in her hand using a small magnifying glass to find details.

"Can tell me about the shoes?" She asked Reid.

"Um, they're regular shoes, uh size 7, retro, kept clean, but the soles are a bit dirty. They're normal I guess." He shrugged.

"Nice observation," Piper smiled, "But you missed probably the most crucial parts of evidence." Piper had unconsciously formed a crowd around her.

"First, there's mud on the shoes, on the bottom, if the perpetrator had gotten Quinn here she would have no mud on her shoes. The other thing, these aren't Quinns, they belong to a kid who plays basketball. Also there are skin flakes on the laces where they have been tied, skin flakes caused by eczema. Quinn Richardson has no eczema on her hands. Fourth, there's traces of cream on the laces, you may want to have that checked out. Fifth, Quinn was shot, based on the bullet and the shell, by a pistol. There should be more blood if she was shot here, which she wasn't. Quinn is a distraction here, a side tracker. Quinn was not killed here, the shoes are not hers, and you are dealing with a very clever criminal. Do a research on murder cases of youths 10 years ago who drowned in pools, especially ones who were basketball players. Once you find the man who killed this kid, you'll find the man who killed her also."

Piper walked over to the body, leaving the small crowd gaping, and Spencer blushing of embarrassment. After a minute they stopped and immediately got on the job again, except Spencer who walked to Piper.

"How did you know all that?"

"One, there's a name inside the shoes. Two, it hasn't rained her in 3 days, there is no mud. Three, Quinn;s feet are size 7 1/2, close, but no cigar for the killer. Four, they're basketball shoes based on the smoother soles and higher sides. They also have a basketball on the bottom. Five, with a magnifying glass you can clearly see skin flakes on the laces. Also, if someone had eczema on their hands, they would need to put cream on their hands, thus it would be on the laces. Sixth, obviously there's not enough blood based on the wound."

"That's truly amazing." Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"It's a little bit of detective work."

"I was really impressed."

"Wow I impressed a genius." They laughed.

"Your'e a genius too."

"Not a genius, just observant."

"Piper, would you recite your finding to Morgan so we can find the kid?" Prentiss called.

"Sure." Piper walked over to Morgan and Prentiss approached Reid.

"You've got it bad."

"What?"

"Reid, you are off your game, that's the first person to ever beat you at being a genius."

"I know I failed."

"It takes a genius to be failure, Reid."

"Why?"

"You have to know every answer in order to get everything wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They crew arrived at their hotel after assessing the scene. It wasn't anything extraordinarily ancy, but it was pretty nice. Piper took in every surrounding. He found all exits, all windows, studied everyone who was standing in the lobby and had pretty much figured out the hotel manager's life by the time they were checked in.

"You really look at everything." Reid broke her train of thoughts.

"I like to take in my surroundings. I asses everything." Piper smiled.

"So you basically studied the manager? Because it looks like he think your'e into him."

"Oh please, I have better taste." She laughed.

"So what did you figure out about him?"

"Well, he's single, has bad time management, is highly addicted to cigarettes, and is easily put under stress. He has a bad temper, is in his late 30s, early 40s, has no social life, and once slit his wrists in attempt of suicide."

"How did you get all that from his waist up? You didn't even see all of him."

"Simple, he shaved his neck, but didn't get to his face. He has a scratch mark on his shoulder, from a dog jumping on him, he has yellowed teeth and fingers, he got annoyed at Hotch for asking a question. He also has scars on his wrists, and already has gray hair, making him look older for his age. Also, he has no cell phone. His pockets are empty ans there's is no cell phone on his desk. That's where they keep their phones, the woman has hers out."

"Bravo."

"Thank you. And to prove my point.." Piper walked up to the desk once Hotch and the thers had finished.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes miss?"

"What type of dog do you have?"

"St. Bernard."

"Where is your cell phone?"

"Don't have one."

"Can I have a cigarette?"

"Alright."

Piper took the cigarette and walked over to Reid. They followed behinf th others towards the elvator. Piper threw the cigarette into the trash.

"Never liked those damn things anyway."

By this point Reid was practically drooling.

"You really are a wonder."

"I try." She smiled and walked into the elevator with the others.

"So, what took you guys so long?" Prentiss asked.

"I was studying the manager."

"Interesting."

"I guess, it's just a normal thing for me." Piper caught herself lying. Studying everything wasn't exactly a born talent. She had developed it over time, after the incident. The doors opened and the keys were dished out.

"Everyone get a good sleep. If you want, the pool's open until midnight. Enjoy." Hotch then walked into his room.

"Are you going to the pool?" Morgan trotted beside Piper.

"Yeah, you?"

"What kind of guy would I be if I didn't show off in the pool?"

"More like what kind of guy would you be _if_ you showed off the pool." Piper smirked.

"Then I'd be hot guy." They laughed. Piper unlocked her room and changed into a coral bikini. It complimented her tan skin and dirty blonde hair. She examined her eyes in the mirror. They were still as green as ever, sometimes they changed to hazel though. She slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. And walked out of her room. She bymped into Morgan in the hall.

"Great timing." Morgan smiled.

"Thanks, I try to purposely walk into people ALL the time." Piper smirked. She saw Reid come out of his room down the hall. He looked like he was going tot he pool also.

"You going too?" Morgan called.

"Yeah, um, I guess."

They walked into the elevator and rode it down to the pool. There was almost no one there, excpet a few colledge guys and a bartender who was at the pool bar.

"Hey Piper." Morgan punched her arm.

"What?"

" I dare you to flirt with that bartender."

"Like, fling myself at him?"

"Yeah, I _dare _you. I need a laugh."

"Alright, you wanna play like that? Let's go." Piper took off her shirt and shorts, exposing her Victoria's Secret Model body. She took her hair out of a ponytail and shook her head, letting it fall int sexy waves around her face. Morgan and Reid froze.

"Holt shit." Morgan muttered. Piper winked and walked up to the bartender. She leaned on the bar and put her hands underneath her chin.

"Hi." She blinked.

"Oh, um hi."

"Can I have a martini please?"

"Of-of course." He muttered.

The bartender fumbled around and made the drink. He slid it towards her.

"Dammit, I forgot my money. Can I just gave you my number instead?"

"That would be great." He started dreamily into her eyes.

"Thanks love." She said sexily, then she leaned over the bar and pressed her cheek against his. She slid a piece of paper into his back pocket and kissed him on the cheek. Then sauntered away.

"Impressed? You should be, this martini was free." She winked.

"What did you say?" Reid asked.

"Well I asked for a maritini, he made it, then I said I forgot my money, can I give you my number instead? He said sure, so I leaned over, stuck my number in his back pocket." She took a sip of martini.

"Won't he call you now?" Reid said, wondering f she screwed up.

"Nope, he'll be calling my grandmother. I'm sure he'd just love that." She sipped her martini again. Reid melted. Her wavy hair framed her flawless model face.

"Impressive." Morgan clapped.

"Thank you, thank you." She bowed.

"Hey I just realized I know nothing about you." Reid said.

"There's nothing to know." Piper smiled.

"I'm gonna go to the hot tub." Morgan began to walk over to the tub.

"There's people in it though." Piper pointed out.

"Who cares? You guys coming or not?"

"I am, come on Spence." She smiled and grabbed his hand and jogged to the tub.

"Mind if we join?" The guys shook their heads, and they climbed in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Morgan, you got to have some fun, now it's my turn." She turned toward him.

"Okay go little girl." He teased.

She whispered in his ear.

"You are messed up." She laughed, "But this'll be funny as hell. Just find out which one is," He mouthed the word, _gay. _

"Hey guys, raise your hand if your'e okay with me taking my bikini top off, it's seriously hurting my neck." She rubbed her neck to play along. Each guy raised their hand except one. He was frail and thin, and actually kind of ugly.

"Thanks." Piper settled back into her seat. She looked at Morgan and shook her head at the guy. He got up and moved his seat next to him.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Morgan moved his hand up the guy's leg and grabbed his crotch.

"Dude!" The guy freaked. Piper and Reid laughed hysterically.

"It was a dare man I'm not gay!" He laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Oh um, that was actually kind of funny." The guys all began laugh.

"You guys all wanna play?" Piper asked.

"Yeah sure." They all nodded.

"Well what are your names?" Morgan went back to original seat.

They guys went around in a circle saying their names. Piper looked at each one attentively. Tom, Keegan, Leo, Rick, Jason, and Nick.

"Mind if I start?" She recognized the guy as Keegan. He was muscular with light brunette hair and chizzled features. He was actually attractive.

They went around, and no one picked Piper. She enjoyed watching though. Finally after everyone had done a stupid dare, Leo picked Piper.

"Alright, shoot." She smirked.

"I dare you to sit on Keegan's lap for the rest of the night."

"Oh I bet he'd just _adore _that, right Keegan?"

"I would." He smiled crookedly. Piper walked up to him and sat on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright, Jason. I dare you to french kiss Tom." Tom was the gay one.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Oh do we have a wimp in the house?"

"No."

"So do it."

The got up and they all watched as they kissed. It honestly grossed Piper out, but she laughed anyways. Reid looked up at the clock, it was just about 11.

"I think we should be going now guys." He nudged Morgan.

"Yeah, c'mon bag pipes." He teased.

"Alrighty."

"Do you have to go?" Keegan pleaded.

"Oh please." She got up and slipped back into her shorts.

Morgan and reid had already started back into the hotel. She quickly caught up.

"Piper, remember when you said there was nothing to know about you?"

"Yeah." She looked over at him.

"I don't think you meant it."

"I'm a very boring person Spence, there's nothing intresting about me."

"No, your'e very interesting. you fit in so well." He smiled shyly, making Piper go into auto-blush.

"Thanks, but I wasn't always this way." She looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh really?" Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Morgan, really."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Piper woke up at 5am. She liked getting up early, unlike almost everyone else in the world. She got out of bed, showered, and prepped herself for the day. Everyone was expected to meet Hotch in the hotel's conference room at 7. She didn't need all time to get ready, but she liked thinking in the morning. She finsihed blowdrying her hair and sliped into dark jeans and a BAU polo shirt. She walked down the hallway to the hotel library.

"Hey." She looked over to see who the voice came from.

"Oh hi." It was Reid.

"I didn't know anyone else liked to be up early."

"Well, you caught me, i'm an early riser."

He laughed. She looked at him for just a moment, an instant even. For a moment he looked just like...

"Yeah, um, so you like reading?"

"Oh yeah, I love to read." She ran her hands over the cover of the book she was holding. Since when did she get that?

"You like murder mysteries?"

"Hm?"

"Murder mysteries, you like them?"

"Oh." She looked down. The book's title was, 20 years of Murder .

"Yeah, I do." She forced a smile. She opened the book, and it opened to a random page.

"You see that guy?"

"Yeah, who is he?"

"He was called Xman, he kinda cut up his victims in an x form. It's a stupid name."

"Weird" She flipped a few pages.

"Hey that's the ArchAngel."

"Oh, um, yeah."

"Do you know about her?"

"I guess."

"She was also called, "Death's Kiss", she was one of the most clever criminals ever known the police. She was never caught, but she disappeared."

Suddenly the book caught on fire. She dropped the book so fast, she didnt have time to think. She jumped off of the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to clear my head for a minute." She got up and walked into the girl's bathroom. She rushed into the stall and threw up. Then she walked over to the sink. She splashed her face with cold water, hoping to jolt herslef awake from this nightmare, but it was real.

Scratch that, it _is _REAL.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are you okay?" Reid stood up and walked towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I just got some hallucinations, that's all."

"What kind?"

"Just that the book was on fire."

"Maybe you should stay back."

"I'm fine, really. I get stuff like this, I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Alright, if you say so."

"I-" Piper began, but was interrupted by Hotch.

"Go get some breakfast, we'll be heading out soon."

"Okay." Piper quickly walked toward the breakfast room. Suddenly she didn't feel like talking to Reid anymore.

* * *

Morgan, Prentiss, JJ and Reid all sat down at a table. Piper was no where to be seen.

"Where's Piper?" Prentiss asked before shoving some fruit into her mouth.

"She'll be here." Morgan glanced up from his plate.

"Actually, she might not." Reid said, looking around.

"Why not?" JJ took a swig of coffee.

"She had some hallucinations this morning."

"Oh so you two were cuddling?" Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Morgan, he wishes they were cuddling." Prentiss laughed.

"No. We were both up early, in the library. She picked out this murder book and we talked about 2 of the people in it. The Xman and ArchAngel. Then Piper flung the book away and jumped up. She got up for air and when she came back she said she thought the book was on fire. I told her she should rest, but she says she gets hallucinations from time to time."

"That's weird." JJ said.

"Yeah, since when is having hallucinations normal?" Prentiss added.

Suddenly Piper began to walk over, and they all went silent and resumed eating.

"So I guess you all heard about my hallucinations then?" She took a sip of water.

"Um, no." Morgan scoffed, Prentiss glared at him.

"It's okay guys, I could tell you were talking about me."

"How?" JJ looked over at her.

"As soon as I walked over here you all looked at me, stopped talking and started eating. If you guys wanna talk about someone, don't make it fake." She smiled.

They all fell silent. Piper continued eating, not caring whether they were talking or not.

"So you get hallucinations a lot?" Prentiss finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, flashbacks, hallucinations, re-lives or whatever."

"Sounds like post-traumatic stress." Reid said in all knowing tone.

"I don't know what it is, but honestly, it doesn't bother me. And it shouldn't bother you guys either."

"If you say so." JJ said, then started eating.

After she finsihed Piper got up, put away her dishes and began to walk. Prentiss quickly trotted up behind her.

"Look, I'm not stupid. I know something's troubling you."

"Your'e right."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't."

"If it's embarrassing, I can take it."

"No, I can't tell you, it's not embarrassing."

"If it's not embarrassing then what is it?"

"It's my past, all that I did, went through, all of it. It's not embarrassing, funny, or anything, it's deadly."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reid walked out into the lobby after he had finished. Piper, he assumed, had gone up into her room. He took out his cell phone and dialed.

"Garcia?"

"Yes love? What can I do for ya?"

"I need you to look up Piper Callaghan for me."

"Hun, I don't know."

"Please Garcia. When do I ask for favors?"

"Fine. Just this once. I'll send you the results after I tell them to you." She sighed.

Reid waited until Garcia spoke again.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Piper Renae Callaghan was born on June 17th 1988 to Ethan Davis Callaghan and Charner-Reese Callaghan in Wheelright Kentucky. Her father was a raging alcoholic who was arrested multiple times since he was 14 for domestic violence, distruption of private property and driving under the influence. He was never in jail for long periods of time due to the fact that an... distant realative, an Aunt Jeanne Freida bailing him out. On January 27th 1991 Piper discovered her father dead in his bedroom and alerted police. He had been stabbed once in the chest, the case was never solved since Ethan had so many enemies. Charner-Reese and Piper then moved to Gadsden Alabama in 1992. In 1995 Charner-Reese was diagnosed with an extreme case of schizophrenia. Piper was 7 years old at the time and was pulled out of school a year later to help her mother. They lived this way with Piper in and out of school for another 7 years until Piper was 14. On August 2nd 2002, a neighbor hadn't seen Charner-Reese or Piper so they looked in the house to see Charner-Reese dead from an execution style head shot lying on her bed. Piper was no where to be seen and the case was left un solved. After that there is absolutley no record of Piper Callaghan until she was 21. After that her life was normal. She went through colledge, got jobs, normal stuff. She was 100% normal."

"Relatives?"

"This Jeanne Freida died back in 1989. Charner-Reese had a younger brother who died of leukemia at the age of 6. Her parents both were heavy smokers and died in 2000 and 2009."

"Father's side?"

"He had 2 brothers, one died in a house fire when he was 16, the other is a heavy drinker and drug addict in the Alabama state prison. His parents are both dead, the mother died long ago when she gave birth to her youngest son and the father died of liver cancer due to alcoholism."

"Only the uncle?"

"That's it."

"Alright, thanks." Reid hung up the phone and sat down in the lobby. What would have caused hallucinations? Her childhood was rough, he had also had a schizophrenic mother, but where had she disappeared. From 14-21 there was no record of her. This was unusual in every way to him.

"What are you thinking about?" It was Piper.

"Things."

"I'm sorry. I really am, I didn't mean to bug out. It won't happen again." She looked at her hands.

"It's fine. I had a schizophrenic mother, I get it."

"You did?"

He shook his head.

"What about your mom?"

"She was weird, always telling me that black people were made of brown sugar when i was 6 years old. She was a, um, schizophrenic. She died later on in my life."

"Where did you live after? Foster homes? Relatives?"

"On my own." Reid looked at how she was shaking. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Are you okay?" Reid twisted his head in order to get a better look at her.

"No, actually." She looked at him, tears rolling down her face. She quickly stood and walked out onto the dock that was just off the lobby. Reid followed.

"Piper, what is all of this about?"

"I'm a terrible person Reid. She slumped down against the deck railing.

"No you aren't." He sat next to her.

"You don't know what I've done." She put her head in her hands.

"I don't, but I know your'e a good person Piper."

"Thanks for trying." She looked up and smiled. Reid didn't know what to do. He put his arm around her.

"It'll be okay." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

she prayed he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been a few days since Piper's episode and everything seemed to calm down, including the case. They had reached a dead end. There were no murders 10 years ago of a boy that matched, the case was pretty much cold.

"We're missing something." Piper said to Reid. He sat listening intently.

"There has to be something I missed," She stopped pacing,"That's it!"

"What?" Reid stood. Piper sat down and began typing on her laptop.

She ran to the printer and gave it to Reid.

"Look!"

"What?"

"This happened 10 years ago!"

"And...? It was an accidental drowning."

"No, look at the picture."

Reid squinted and could see the boys shoes. They matched the ones at the crime scene.

"How did you find this?"

"I remember seeing it in the paper when i was 15, and also I figured what if the murder was hidden or never solved or something. Why would the killer give us such a good clue that would give him away."

"That's brilliant Piper!"

"I know! We cracked the case!" She did an weird dance around the room. Reid laughed.

"Oh my god it"s late!"

"Not really, it's only midnight."

"Midnight." Her mind drifted to another place.

Reid waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry. I kinda drifted off for a sec."

"That's fine. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just random things."

"Okay, so um, celebratory drinks at the bar?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They both walked into the bar and sat down. They both had about two or three drinks before heading out to the terrace. Piper put her hands on the railing and looked out into the Floridian darkness. Reid walked up next to her.

"It's nice out."

"Yeah, it's quiet. Peaceful."

"Piper, I know something has been bothering you."

"You really are a genius." She rested her head on her hands.

"What's going on? You can tell me Piper."

"I can't drag you into this mess."

"Piper, you don't have to be strong all the time. Your'e not alone in life, I'm right here next to you, and I want to help you and protect you."

Piper felt a tear roll down her cheek. Maybe it was time to tell her story afterall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

Piper sighed.

"Before my father died, my mother had a son. My father died when i was 3, and my brother was born a little while after. He's not on records because he doesn't have a birth certificate, and my mother never went to the hospital. Anyways, my mother died when I was 14 and my younger brother was 11. He didn't go out of the house because he was sickly. I took care of him mostly. After that I moved with my brother to Maine and we lived in the woods near a small town. I needed to find a job to pay for his medicine, I couldn't afford it. When I got a job, the pay was very small and still wouldn't cover the costs. One day a man I has serviced on my job came to out house, which was barley a house, and asked if I would do him a favor. He asked me to kill someone he knew and told me he would pay me 200 dollars for the man's life. All I had to do was sneak into his house and kill him. I agreed and snuck into the man's house. I took a knife and finally killed him. It took so much for me to kill that guy, I really needed that money. The next day the guy told me that I did a good job and told me I should become a professional assassin. I decided to, and soon enough more and more people came to me, asking me to kill people for them. I practiced sneaking, fighting, cutting, and a year after my mother had died, I had become a professional assassin. Then, we moved somewhere out in the midwest to another small town. I don't know the names, I never cared where we went. I made my self a cloak and things like that so no one would see my face. I moved around everywhere, avoiding police, taking care of my brother, and getting the money I needed. This went on for years, until i was 20 years old and my brother was 17. His condition worsened now and I knew he was dying. I kept trying new methods doctors recommended, but none worked. I kept working until 3 months before my 21st birthday. My brother told me that I had kept him safe and healthy for years, and that I was the greatest human known to earth. He told me how much he loved and valued me and that he couldn't have asked for a better sister. Those were the last words he ever spoke. I buried him in out hometown and then decided to pull my life together."

When she finsihed, she was crying. Reid was shocked.

"You killed people?"

"I murdered people, Reid. I killed fathers, mothers, uncles, brothers, just to keep my own family alive. And I couldn't even do that."

"You tried."

"Do you not get it?" Piper turned toward the door.

"Get what?"

"I was the ArchAngel! That was me!" Piper said through her tears.

"What?" Reid was still shocked.

"I was the ArchAngel, the Kiss of Death. That was me. Thar's why I'm so alert all the time! That's why I analyze everything! That's why i am what I am. It's because of what I was."

She walked inside the hotel again, and Reid followed.

"Piper, how did you do it?"

"Do what?" He grabbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"I have been studying you for years, and every time anyone got close, you were 5 leaps ahead. How did you do that?"

"I would hear things, see things, and then know it was time. I had to move. It was instinct."

"I can't believe I'm talking to the ArchAngel, your'e a historic figure."

"I was a heartless bitch!"

"No, you did everything for your brother."

"I did, and now I'll have to pay for it, because I just admitted my entire past to an FBI officer!"

"Piper I would never turn you in."

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Because your'e a changed person, and your'e obviously not crazy. You had to survive, and you did."

"All I ever wanted was to save him, and I couldn't." She crashed to the floor sobbing.

"You weren't meant to save him."

"He was the only person I ever loved, and he just was gone."

Reid sat down next to her and hugged her, she cried into his shoulder.


End file.
